


二十句话分之一

by aumiles



Series: 在精神疾病面前，爱多无力啊 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 他是你的心 像喝茶和叹气一样自然





	二十句话分之一

**Author's Note:**

> 真悟是只猫

第一句：  
一大早就喝酒 我觉得你有点危险

双方都表现得像什么事都没发生过  
不要再 不要再 月光里侧卧着的他又是为了什么呻吟呢喃着呢  
终于熬过自杀率最高的凌晨 这就是标准的昼重夜轻  
六七点还没睡的萧夏 整个人精神奕奕的 太阳升起一小时了  
盘腿坐在冰箱前面 手拿啤酒读着塔西陀编年史  
见到恋人存活着的许世索性也放弃睡眠 去倒一杯清水  
不顾光脚 猫咪似的偎蹲在他脚边 用手掌摩挲着他的体温  
一大早就喝酒 我觉得你有点危险  
开口吐槽的这位似乎心情轻松了不少 早忘了昨夜梦呓般的祈求

心理疾病上线 时时反忖 甚至于你 信任消解  
叫他名字的时候也很难得到回复 空气中都有冰柱凝结  
萧夏会间歇性地睡不着觉 除去不好好吃饭和容易失望以外  
有时是大脑不够累 有时是心太累了 周期性循环般  
人类真龟毛 就连神经病发作也非得按节律来不可  
每当这个时候 许世就安静地把床铺再铺叠得松软些  
虾仁似的蜷在自己那一侧 小心数着呼吸 等待不到一百斤的重量降临  
知道对方怕冷又面薄 故意小气只买1.5米单人床 月亮看来也宽敞到可怜

那孩子啊 不知道人的极限和底线在哪里 偏要去试探  
他的sweet smart baby 此刻仿佛化身为风暴中心  
嘶吼 崩溃 颤栗 嚎啕  
拉扯 回应 体恤 折磨  
脑子里的人声太吵了是吗？  
听不见吗？那可以帮忙握住我的手吗？  
没事了 没事了 萧夏 你看着我 你看着我  
抱着我 深呼吸 没事了 有我管着你呢  
先别动 慢慢喘气 乖一点 没事的 没事的  
活着很痛苦 是的 但也不能死啊还 至少 真悟那孩子可是不蜷在你的腿上就不肯乖乖睡的 嗯？  
现在 把刀片交给我收起来吧？ 下次需要 我再给你 

第二句：  
我的脑子里现在是春天的花园呢

因为喜欢地毯上透下的光斑 他又折回去踩了两遍  
难得午睡的人刚醒 头发还翘起 白t恤被茶色玻璃染成了25摄氏度的薄荷绿  
是发现你的秘密基地了吗 小队长  
许世拿着晒干的粉色毛巾毯从他身边蹭过去  
把被说幼稚的仇先记账上 他拉住毒舌男友的胳膊  
我的脑子里现在是春天的花园呢  
两个人的空间也要悄声耳语 像泄露天机给你  
吐好一口气在耳侧 放出几只十分会唱塞壬之歌的玫色莺  
花园 风暴 花园 春天 花园 春天  
一瞬间 你什么声音也听不见了 羽毛坠落于真空之中  
向阳花开满原野 从蒲公英的穗上掉下来 你降落在花园中央  
现在用赎金来买整个花园还来得及吗 你有点精明过了头  
人质已经心甘情愿拘禁于此了 赎金不够的话做工来抵也行  
傻小子 你哪会做什么猫咪世界的活啊 做不好会被主子挠的  
一个指甲尖把你从田园曲中惊醒 属猫的下爪都狠  
天气很好呢 看出你的小心思也帮忙打岔过去 那花园能撑到冬天了吧  
果然 他是你的心 像喝茶和叹气一样自然

**Author's Note:**

> 许世和萧夏都是作者的亲儿子 不舍得受苦 他们之间当然不止说过二十句话 就算不一起了也不止
> 
> 又及 最近每次读到又甜又暖又沉重的爱情故事 就马上去单循 富士山下 提醒自己洒脱看开 反正最后都是流泪 我知我已遭殃 （黄碧华语）


End file.
